Dawn will come
by darkgost
Summary: Dawn is a normal girl, or so they thought. When she moves to a new house, she finds an unexpected guest. Is this the beggining of a new journey? A lot of OCs, but you'll get used to it.HiOC KurOC BoOC YusKei KuwaYuk
1. Default Chapter

Hello! I'm new at fan fiction. And this is my first story so please be very critical and correct my spelling.

Dawn was a 16 year old girl in high school. She had black hair, what appeared to be red highlights, and hardly wore anything other than black. There was a good reason for that, just like there is a good reason for everything. When she was 12 years old, her mother died and she had to wear black for the funeral. Her father was barely around after that because he had to work double, so he hardly bought her new clothes. He didn't have time to pick out colors, so he just chose black. After a while, she got used to wearing black everyday along with her brother. Even though Dawn seemed normal, she was anything but normal. She had crimson eyes and her normal hair color was in fact, red. Her father refused to have her hair or eyes different colors than the rest of the people, so he bought her contacts and made her dye her hair every so often. She dyed all of it in elementary school, but left some strands red later to look like highlights in middle and high school. Her brother also had red hair, but he was forced to dye it a natural color. He chose light brown. Her father, on the contrary didn't. He dark brown hair and blue eyes. Sometimes, they even doubted if he was their father. Dawn's father was always going from town to town, so they were forced to live with their uncle. After Dawn's uncle died, her father decided to take them to live with him. Today, they were going to move again. Dawn hated living with her father. She had to leave her newfound friends and make new ones at least twice every school year. This time though, they were moving to stay there for good and Dawn was confused. She didn't know wether to be happy that she wasn't moving for a long time from that time, sad because she was leaving her friends once more, or angry at her father for taking this move like a day in the park.Her brother, on the other hand, was dreary all day because he had to leave his "girlfriend".

"Dawn! Everything's packed up and ready! We're leaving now!" her brother shouted. She could tell by his voice that he wasn't happy. He usually tried to put on a happy face, or a mask as Dawn called it, but she could see right through it. Her father couldn't. Then again, he wasn't around that much.

"Coming!" she shouted back. She took her last and most important thing- her diary. She had kept this diary since she was 10. Her mother gave it to her. All of the pages were filled out, and she had to buy new diaries every year, but she kept it along with all of the other diaries. She liked this particular diary because it reminded her of when her mother was still there. She got into their car and sat in the passenger's seat next to her brother who was driving. From there, she could see the school, her house, her best friend's house, and the moving truck her dad was driving. She sighed deeply and ignored her brother when he asked her questions. The new town, named Sharon was two hours away. She had gone to see their new house once before so she knew it was going to be far. She eventually fell asleep and woke up to the thunder outside. She hated the rain. It reminded her of her uncle's death. She seldom thought about her past. It hurt her too much, especially her mother's death. As soon as she woke up, they arrived at their new house. It was much bigger than the last one. A "two story house with a two car garage, three spacious bed rooms, two living rooms, beautiful dining room and kitchen, and a fireplace." as the realtor liked to put it. She got the smallest of the three rooms even though she had first dibs on the rooms. The room was half black half white. It had a tan carpet and a walk-in-closet. It suited her just fine. Her brother's room was the opposite. It was a light blue color, had its own bathroom, no carpets, and a sliding door closet. She didn't know what her father's room looked like and neither did she care. As soon as she went into the house, she ran to her room to put her backpack and diaries on her bed, but as she got there, she found the unexpected. A black haired boy, a couple of inches taller than her, who had a white bandana and dressed all in black. She knew by the look of disgust in his face that she clearly did not belong here.

Hehe. Let's just leave it at that. I hope you like this story and continue to read it. Please review. I need to have at least one review before I type the next chapter.

Later,

Dawn.


	2. unknown demons

Hi! I'm back! Yay! I got two reviews (since I started to write this chapter)

HellBoundChild: Yep. Dawn and Hiei are going to be paired up. I don't know if it is in Japan or in the US or anything. If you wish, I could make it in Japan. Dawn's personality does not and will not match Hiei's. Maybe once or twice but other than that, she will be her own person. I just wanted their colors to be the same as will be with the other characters. I won't discontinue this fic and I hope you post yours soon. Thanks so much for reviewing!

HieiFan666: ok. all of this will be explained so you don't have to worry. Actually it will be explained in this chapter. Thank for reviewing and putting me on your alert watch list! I appreciate it.

MakaiHazumiYouji: Thank you so much for putting me on your favorite and alert watch lists.

akito's girl: Thank you for putting me on your favorite list!

By the way, Dawn's brother's name is Nathan. That is nessecary (spelled right?)to know in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Rurouni Kenshin in any way. It would be so cool if I did though.

"Hello! Do you like my room? It's kind of empty because I just moved here today." Dawn said to the mysterious person in her room.

" Hn. no." He said. He wondered why this girl wasn't scared of him; he did have a sword.

"well, you don't have to, after all, this isn't your room." she said smiling. He was confused she was. He had just said he didn't like her room and here she was smiling. This girl was weird.

"Hn. Good." He said.

" So, what's your name?" She asked him, though she doubted he would tell her.

"You don't need to know." He replied. He hated when people asked things for no reason.

"Fine. So, who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" She asked noticing for the first time that he wasn't supposed to be here.

"Hn. none of your concern." He said, hoping she wouldn't ask further questions.

" Yes it is because this is my room and you're in it when you aren't supposed to be." She snapped.

"Hiding." He sighed knowing that she wouldn't give up.

"From whom?" she asked. She was going to get as much information as she could.

"Her." This left Dawn very confused. She knew there was no other person in the room. Suddenly, a girl with blue hair, purple eyes, and a pink kimono flew through the window in an oar. 'I must be dreaming' Dawn thought.

"Hello, I'm Botan. Have you seen a -" She was cutoff by Dawn, who finished her sentence.

"Young man with black hair that defies the laws of gravity with a white streak in the center, red eyes, dressed in black, with a white bandana tied around his forehead, a sword, and a bad attitude? No." She decided to humor the lady. Everyone she knew fell for this trick.

"Ok thanks, well, bye." Botan said. She had no clue this girl was playing around with her.

"see ya." Dawn said, holding back giggles. Botan left and she started to laugh. " Five...four...three...two...one." she counted down. Botan realized her mistake and came back.

" Are you sure you haven't seen Hiei? You described him well enough." Botan asked the girl.

"Hello, I'm Dawn, what's your name?" Dawn said still playing around with Botan.

"uhhh.. I'm gonna go, okay?" Botan said. She decided this girl was crazy and left. Dawn started to laugh and Hiei came out of the closet, a smirk on his face.

"So, your name is Hiei... Well then Hiei, you have no more business here. Bye." she said shooing Hiei from her room. She had stuff to do. At that, Hiei disappeared. Dawn decided to check how her brother was doing with his room.

Meanwhile...

"Kurama! Help me find Hiei!" Botan begged Kurama. All of the spirit detectives were gathered at Yusuke's house. They had a new case concerning three demons who could be a threat to humanity except for the fact that they didn't know they were demons.

" When Hiei doesn't want to be found, you don't have a chance. You can't use the whistle either because Hiei now has priviliges to other towns and could be in any of these towns." Kurama said.

"You're right. Oh well, we'll find him later." Botan said knowing this mission was going to take them a long time.

"ok. Can we go on? I have to go back to sleep!" Yusuke said annoyed.

"Yusuke it's 3:00." Botan said.

"I know." Yusuke whined.

"So, these demons, who are they?" Kurama asked.

"Well, there are three. Two are siblings the other one was adopted. Their names are Dawn, Tyra, and Nathan." Botan answered with a smile.

Sorry for making this chapter so short. I just need your ideas people! As I said in the summary, this fic will go according to reviewers. Please review and or e-mail your ideas to me.

I need one more review before I type the next chapter.


	3. training!

Hey everyone! I'm back. Yay more reviews.

MastaNinja: Thanks. I'll try to come up with some ideas of my own.

HieiFan666: Yeah I guess it did. I will try to update everyday or so.

MakaiHazumiYouji: oh. I thought it was someone else! I get what you mean with your parents. My parents are the same way. Thanks!

akito's girl: Yeah it is sort of a love story. With all of the characters. thanks for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. ( gosh these disclaimers are going to get tiring after a while!)

" So, these demons, what kind of demons are they?" Kurama asked Botan.

"Well, the siblings are both foxes, on their mother's side. They don't know yet though because their mother died and their father won't tell them. The other one is a full fire demon. She was adopted by a foster family because both her mother and father died trying to save ningenkai themselves. They were the previous spirit detectives. " Botan explained.

"Ok. ok. I'll do it tomorrow, today I have to take a nap and I'm going to the movies with Keiko." Yusuke groaned. He liked Keiko, and she liked him, they just didn't admit it. Kuwabara nodded.

" I have to go with my darling Yukina. She's waiting for me at Genkai's temple. " Kuwabara said cheerfully.

" All right, just don't mention that to Hiei." warned Botan. Kuwabara scowled. Hiei was always so over protective of Yukina for some reason.

" Why? It's not like they're related or anything." Kuwabara said.

"ehe..he..he" Botan laughed nervously making her cat face. Kuwabara still didn't know that they were in fact, related. "no."

"Shorty probably has a crush on my beautiful Yukina! " Kuwabara said still mad at Hiei for protecting Yukina so much.

" Well, since we all have so many things to do, I suggest Botan just tells us what we need to do so we can all leave." Kurama said trying to change the subject. He knew Botan always got nervous and blurted something out.

"Oh, right! Well, the demons will be spirit detectives also. You all have to train them." Botan said happily

" Wait up! I have to fight with girls!" Yusuke asked and or yelled. He always thought girls were weaker, except for Keiko (who he always managed to get slapped from).

"Urameshi, girls are just as good fighters as you, and you have to respect them!" Kuwabara said. He did have an honor code and Yusuke always wondered why he even bothered. He'd let himself get beat up by girls.

" You know Yusuke, Kuwabara may be right." Kurama said. He was surprised because he was usually never right, but he didn't show it to not insult Kuwabara. ( sorry Kuwa fans!)

" That's right Yusuke. Oh, and by the way, you won't be fighting alongside them, they will make up their very own group of spirit detectives." Botan said smiling. Yusuke grumbled and complained about wanting to go to bed. "Ok. Here's how it's gonna be, Kurama will be training Tyra, Hiei will be training Dawn, and Genkai will be training Nathan." Botan said, ignoring Yusuke's comments.

" Then why did you drag me into this if I won't even do anything?" Yusuke asked annoyed that he wouldn't be training anyone.

" You know, you're right. Hm, well if you really want to do something, go tell Genkai she will be training Nathan" Botan said. Yusuke grumbled, but obeyed her. Kuwabara followed, pleased to finally get a chance to visit Yukina, Kurama went to search for Hiei, and Botan went to find the demons with the whistle. Five minutes later some very disturbed demons were at Yusuke's house.

"uh, hello." Botan said nervously. Dawn was sitting on the couch, Tyra was sitting on the floor, and Nathan was standing up.

"sup?" Nathan asked.

" Lady, I already told you, I haven't seen Hiei!" Dawn yelled annoyed t osee the lady again.

" What do you want?" asked Tyra.

Botan explained that they were demons and about ningenkai, rekai, and makai. She told them what they would be doing and who they would be training with. This left Dawn sleeping, Tyra not paying attention and watching T.V. and Nathan sitting down. When Botan finished talking, Nathan woke Dawn up and Tyra came back to earth. There was a ring at the door and Botan went to see who it was, leaving Dawn, Tyra, and Nathan very bored. Three different people came in, Hiei, Kurama, and Genkai. Dawn looked at Hiei who was glaring at her. She could tell that he wasn't so pleased to train her. Tyra looked at Kurama. He smiled back at her and she resumed watching the T.V. Nathan looked at Genkai, then at Dawn who was laughing at him.

"You - ha- have - hehe- to be trained- haha- by an old lady!" Dawn said. Genkai muttered something unaudible. Nathan was pretty worried, by the looks of this lady, she wouldn't be too easy.

"Well, your training will start tomorrow ok?" Botan asked. She knew something was gonna go wrong somewhere.

"hn."

"sure."

"k."

" of course."

"darn."

" another dimwit?" were the replies she got. Botan took out her oar, where a bag was hanging. She grabbed it and it made jingling noises. From it, she took out some keys. She handed them toKurama and Hiei. They had addresses on them.

" Okay, this is where you are going to live for the next six months with your trainee. Genkai, Nathan could live in your temple, if that's allright with you." Botan said. Genkai grunted. Hiei was shocked and Kurama smiled. " Well, you have to train everyday, after school. Oh, and not on weedends." She added. Dawn groaned, Nathan scowled, and Tyra, well Tyra was still watching T.V., oblivious to what was going on.

Okay. Another chapter. Sorry I took longer writing that one. My friend's boyfriend was cheating on her ( the bastard!), so I had to cheer her up. Poor her! and I have lots of homework. I need ideas such as a slumber party, or movies for the characters to go to. oh, and sorry if this chapter was the worst so far. review!

the writer of this fic

Dawn


	4. waking up to train

Hey, I'm back again! Um. I got more reviews! Yay!

HieiFan666: thanks and I'm updating now.

LonelyInDarkness: Woah! You're right that is freaky! Oh, and I haven't seen the movie, but I'll try to put it in the slumber party.

MastaNinja: Great Idea! I'll put it in the fic.

Nytmarez: yeah, you can E-mail it to me. I'll put in all the things you said in the fic. You have really good ideas. I like long reviews: ) Oh. and sorry! I made a mistake in the second chapter where I said the fire demon was a guy. It's actually Tyra and Nathan is a fox. Nathan is Dawn's brother.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu- Hakusho.

The Next Day

"Onna, get up!" Hiei yelled at a sleeping Dawn. He had been trying to wake her up for the last five minutes and was now getting frustrated.

"No, I don't wanna go to school today..." Dawn mumbled. Hiei rolled his eyes and decided he should wake her up like they woke the detective up. He went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water.

"Onna, wake up, or you'll get wet." He said, not expecting her to get up. Instantly she got up, hitting the glass of water, and wetting Hiei.

"Ok, ok I'm up. oopsies." She said when she saw Hiei glaring at her.

"Let's...just...go." Hiei said. She nodded and he left the room for her to change. She was out in five minutes. Hiei was already in his training spot, ( the garden )looking at his sword with a far away look. She wondered why. She ran to the training spot and sat on the grass.

"Hey, Hiei, what kind of demon are you?" She asked him. He suddenly got very tense. How could he tell her without explaining his whole story? He decided to keep it simple and not tell her the whole truth.

"Fire." He said, not meeting her eyes, afraid that she'd see that he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"That's cool. What am I?" she asked. Hiei was surprised not even she knew what she was.

"I don't know." He said. He really didn't know, but he sensed it was fox.

"Oh." she said. " Well, let's get to training!" she added happily, thinking it would be like a gym class.

In Kurama and Tyra's house

"Ty-" Kurama started. Suddenly Tyra got up from her bed.

"I'm up!" She yelled. Kurama left the room and expected her to change. Instead, she was watching T.V. in her pajamas. After about half an hour, Kurama came back in.

"Tyra, we're supposed to train." He said calmly, trying to not get his anger out.

"uh hu."she mumbled still staring at the television. Kurama decided to turn the T.V. off with the remote. He did, but she only leaned forward a couple inches and turned it back on. The next five minutes were spent the same way. Turn on. Turn off. Turn on. Turn off. And so on.

"Tyra! Stop watching T.V! We're supposed to train!" Kurama yelled. He usually never let anyone see him this angry, but this was a special occasion.

"No! Stop telling me to stop. I don't want to train!" She yelled. Her hand glowed and both her and Kurama stared at it. She calmed down and it stopped glowing. "Whoa. What was that?" she asked Kurama.

"I guess it was fire, you are a fire demon you know." He said. Her eyes widened.

"I'm a demon?" She yelled and asked.

"Yeah... didn't Botan explain it to you yesterday?"

"Oh, you mean that one bouncy girl with blue hair?"she asked. Kurama nodded. " Well, I was busy watching T.V."

"ok. let's get to training. You get a sword, I get my whip." Kurama sighed.

"A sword? Are those even legal? Oh, well, I don't care. I'm getting a swo-hord, I'm getting a swo-hord." She asked, said, and sang. Kurama was surprised, usually all fire demons were angry and had a bad attitude, and well, shorter. This girl though, was more happy, and almost as tall as him.

"ok, let's go train." Kurama said.

"Can I bring my T.V?" she asked. Kurama noted that all fire demons have something they really like, like ice cream, or television. He sighed.

"no. You can't train watching television." Kurama said.

"Darn!" She said. " So, if I'm a fire demon, why can't I run that fast?" She asked him. She doubted wether she was really a demon, thinking that they had gotten the wrong person.

"Well, because you don't know how to use your spirit energy which gives you powers, like running faster than the average human. By the way, how did you know fire demons ran fast?" Kurama replied. ( Sorry, I couldn't think up any other excuse.)

"Oh. I watch television, they put stuff about supposed to be demons in there you know." She said arrogantly. Kurama wasn't her happiest person in the world right now. 'baka kitsune, taking away from my t.v.' she thought. Kurama nodded. "Well, I have to change." she said. Kurama left the room while Tyra changed into her light blue training clothes. "I'm getting a swo-hord." she sang softly.

Genkai's temple

"Let's go dimwit!" Genkai yelled at Nathan who was already up. He was eating breakfast, and he had only started five minutes ago, but the old lady was already rushing him. He groaned.

"What's going on Genkai?" Yukina asked. She had woken up to Genkai's yelling. The little koorime looked at Nathan cheerfully. " Oh, hello Nathan! I hope you like your stay here."

"me too." Nathan replied. He couldn't say much, because he had his mouth full of pancakes.

" Does that mean you're gonna be slaking dimwit?" Genkai asked threateningly.(is that a word)

" Probably. I mean, I don't know. It depends on how old you are." Nathan said, hoping to get old woman angry.

"What's that supposed to mean dimwit?" Genkai asked. He was by now getting very nervous.

"Um, that if you're as old as I think you are, your training will be more like a picnic." He said. He hoped she wouldn't take it seriously, but at least train him harder. He hated when gym teachers were easy ( he always wanted to get good excersice.)

"By the way I'll train you, you'll think I'm twenty years old." Genkai said. She was already planning her training...

Ok. Review. Please. I think this chapter was better than the other one. Well, sorry for not updating sooner, I was just really angry because my parents didn't let me go with my friends to Washington D.C.. Darn! Oh, right, I'll use your ideas ok? Just give me more people! Oooo, speaking of which I just came up with one.


	5. what's wrong?

Hi! I'm back again. To my reviewers, thanks.

HieiFan666: I got your review last night right after I typed this chapter, but I decided to put your name in here anyways. Um, Genkai's not really twenty, just in case you misunderstood,it's just that she said she'd train him like she was twenty.

Nytmarez: Thanks for the long reviews and what you e-mailed me. I e-mailed you back. Um, I'll use all of your ideas, which I try to do with all of my reviewers.

LonelyInDarkness: Yeah, he probably will. Well, the Dawn in my story is not like me. I'm more depressed all the time. I write a whole bunch of depressed things, I'll put some of it into my story. Yeah, I can understand the mom thing. My mom thinks the same.

Training with Hiei was actually very hard. Dawn had a feeling he was going as hard as he could on her, but actually, Hiei was going easy on her. She was getting a sword and attacking him while he was blocking. He would slip an attack sometimes, just because he was getting bored. After two hours, Dawn... just...fell. Hiei thought something happened to her, but it turned out she was just resting.

"Hiiiiiaaay, I don't wanna do any more. I'm tired, and I'm hurt, and I'm full of dirt." She whined, then laughed seeing that those words rhimed. Hiei rolled his eyes. He thought all foxes were supposed to be clever, and tricky. This girl though, was neither. ( according to him).

" Fine, onna. Just, stop whining it's getting frustrating." Hiei said. She got up and ran to her new house. Hiei joined her a second later. She looked at him, then at the clock, then back at him, with wide, surprised, eyes.

" Oh, my god, I gotta go to school! I've already ditched a lot. You know what they'll do? They'll call my dad that's what. Oh, darn I have to call Nathan, and surely Tyra goes to school?" Dawn said quickly. Hiei just stared. He took his bandana off to reveal a third eye. Dawn smiled. " That's cool! My faaavorite color is purple, and there you are with your purple eye. hehe. Why do you have a purple eye anyways?" Dawn said. She had calmed down and was now forgetting about school

" I got it to contact and or find people and items. I can also read minds with it. Right now, I'm contacting the other kitsune and the fire apparition." Hiei said. He usually never revealed anything to anyone, especially about the Jagan. Dawn just smiled.

" That's cool, can I get one?" Dawn asked. She was excited about being able to read minds.

" Hn... no." Hiei replied. He wasn't completely heartless, and didn't want anyone to feel that much pain, especially if it was someone he knew. Dawn just shrugged and decided that maybe Hiei didn't want her to look like him. Suddenly, Hiei just tuned out, and she started to eat breakfast. After a minute, Hiei was back.

" I've contacted them all, they're leaving for ningen school." Hiei said. She smiled, she could tell he wasn't used to doing nice things. Suddenly, her face lit up.

" Oh my gosh, I just got a great idea!... You're coming to school too!" She yelled. Hiei's eyes widened.

"No." he said. He saw what they did in ningen school on the box and how much kids complained about homework. It would kill him if he had to give up a ningen-free day on his tree to go to a ningen-infected school. He ran faster than he usually ever did to his tree in Genkai's temple. From there, he could see the new kitsune, training with Genkai. For some reason, she was going harder on him than she ever did on the detective. The boy wasn't giving up though.

elsewhere

" Sir, when should we attack?" I asked the master. He didn't answer yet. We where in the temple watching the demons that could destroy Ningenkai.

" Give them six months. By then, they'll do as I please." the master said. He laughed cruelly. His laugh echoing in the palace's many stone walls.

With Tyra and Kurama

Tyra was actually doing good, for her first day into swordsmanship. She was fast, and seemed to already know how to use a sword. Her hands were reddening as she kept swinging. Not a red as in I'm-grabbing-this-too-hard red, but an unatural tint. Around her hands there was a yellow glow, mixed with orange, and in the center, there was just red. Kurama noticed, and abruptly stopped swinging his whip. He got closer to Tyra, and as soon as she did, her sword hit the ground, followed by her. Kurama ran to where she was and her hands returned to their original color.

'_Fox, tell the fire demon to go to ningen school_.' A voice said. Kurama was too nervous to answer Hiei. He lifted Tyra up bridal-style and started heading for Genkai's temple which was not too far from where he was. He found Hiei already there in his tree and Genkai _still _training with Nathan, although, according to Koenma, training should have been over by now. Nathan was dripping with sweat especially since he was in black clothes. Genkai was in a metal chair on top of him while he was doing pushups with one hand. She was counting, and even counting numbers twice. So far, she was at number 258. The boy showed no signs of surrendering. He just kept going as if that was his first pushup.

" Genkai! This girl passed out on me. I don't know why though, we were training and suddenly, her hand started to glow and she passed out." Kurama said nervously. Genkai got up and Nathan took the chair off his back and stood on it.

" Ok. Kurama, take her to a guest room in my temple. If this girl is not treated carefully, she could burn from the inside. Hiei, bring Dawn over here as fast as you can, something similar can happen to her, Nathan, go to your room." Genkai said. Something was defenetaly wrong with the new demons.

I got to end it there. I hate cliffhangers, but now, they seem necessary. I'm sorry for making this chapter sooo short, I promise the next one will be longer. I have to go, got lots of homework to do. Please review, and give me your ideas.


	6. the dream and the diary

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me longer to type this chapter. My computer got spyware so we had to restart the whole thing over and it deleted my almost completed chapter: (

HieiFan666: Yeah, I agree with the perkiness. She'll be more serious in this chapter because there's trouble involved.

LonelyInDarkness: Wow, that is weird.

Thanks for reviewing you two: )

Hiei went to find Dawn and found her in school. She was sleeping on her desk with her Science book in front of her like a wall so the teacher wouldn't see her sleeping. The teacher was droning on about something having to do with sound waves while the girls were passing notes and the guys were punching themselves to see who was toughest. The teacher did not seem to notice even though the guys were complaining about hitting too hard and the girls were giggling, and kept her back on the class. Hiei decided to go into the bright blue classroom. He carried Dawn and ran out so fast, no one saw him. Dawn woke up and found herself outside the school in Hiei's arms.

"Hiei, this better be good!" She yelled, cranky because she had just woken up. She stood up out of Hiei's arms and sat in the grass.

"Onna, the kitsune onna passed out and the same could happen to you. Let's go." Hiei said in the same tone of voice he always used.

"Ok. Take me there." Dawn said. She had never passed out in her life and didn't want to start now. In seconds, they were in Genkai's temple. Kurama was helping Genkai with Tyra while Nathan was still in his room. Genkai sensed them and without turning gave directions to a guest room for Dawn to go to. Dawn left and Hiei followed after her; he didn't want for Genkai to boss him around any more. Dawn came to a stop and went inside a room. She sat on the bed and motioned for Hiei to sit in the computer chair. He did, keeping the chair perfectly still. She looked at him, he didn't notice. His headband was glowing, and suddenly she fell asleep. The dream she had was the worst dream she had had since her uncle's funeral.

_"I'm sooo sorry for you Dawn" Zanya said. Zanya was her best friend in the seventh grade. Dawn looked at her awkwardly and saw pity in her eyes._

_"Why?" asked Dawn. Her friend barely even apologized and hated apologizing._

_"Didn't you know your own mother died?" Zanya asked her giving her a weird look._

_" N-no she couldn't have. You're lying! How dare you!" Dawn screamed at her friend. The teacher came over and told Dawn to go to the councelor. She did as she was told, angry at her friend for lying. She went into the hall and opened the third door on the right. It was a small office with a D.A.R.E. posters and posters on why kids bullied. In the back right corner was a table with one of those little fountains that people used for decoration. It was turned off and dry. The councelor herself was a small woman with brunnete hair and a nice smile. As soon as she walked into the room, she sat down in a chair in front of her desk and stared at the floor. The councelor explained her mother's death and she ran out of the room. As soon as she got home, she found her brother already there crying and her father watching television. Her dream skipped to her mother's funeral where she was sitting next to her brother crying. Her dad couldn't attend because of an "important business meeting". It later skipped to her uncle's death. He was grunting in pain, clutching his chest. He told her to call the ambulance and she ran to the phone. The grunts stopped and she found him on the floor. She quickly searched for a pulse, but found none. She had fallen asleep crying in her bedroom. _

Dawn woke up crying and found Hiei still sitting in the same place, his headband glowed for a second more, then it stopped.

"You saw my dream." Dawn accused him. She hated when people asked her about her past. It made them pity her. She hated it when people pitied her. She sat up and Hiei looked at her.

"Hn." he replied. That just made her get angrier than she already was. Suddenly, her hair lost its black color and turned red. Hiei stared at her without emotion. She stood up and looked in the mirror. Seeing her hair, she started to cry. "What's wrong?" Hiei asked her. He had not meant to ask her this, it would ruin his cold-hearted image.

"My mom used to have red hair like mine. That's why my dad didn't want it.My hair reminds me of my mom and when she died." She said, wiping her eyes. She smiled. " That's ok though. I have to seem happy again or someone will suspect something." She said. Hiei had no idea how to respond to her emotions so he left. She sighed. She knew he wouldn't understand and didn't expect him to. Suddenly, the door opened and Hiei was once again in the room. This time though, he had brought ice cream, or as he liked to call it, sweet snow. Dawn smiled as Hiei handed her a bowl full of ice cream. " Why didn't you bring yourself a bowl?" Dawn asked Hiei. He smirked.

"I don't need one." He said. She looked at him with a questoning look on her face. He had an extra spoon with him and she started to eat. She looked up and the ice cream in the bucket was all gone. Hiei was covered with ice cream and licking himself.

"I guess you like ice cream." Dawn said. She had been more serious now with her red hair and because of the dream.

"Sweet snow? Yes." Hiei said, still licking the ice cream off himself. She smiled and he smirked. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It was Tyra. Her eyes seemed more fiery, her face unreadable, her clothes burned, and her hair was different. Dawn stared at the girl.

" Dawn, something has happened to Nathan." Tyra said coldly. The girl's attitude seemed to have also changed. Dawn took it as a bad sign stood up, and ran out of the room to find her brother. Hiei just stayed there looking at Tyra. The girl seemed to have gone through a lot in the past hour.

Dawn reached Genkai and asked for her brother. Genkai told her the directions to his room. She ran to his room and opened the door. Inside, her brother was sleeping on the floor, or so it seemed. She ran over to him and searched for a pulse. Finding a faint one, she lifted him up into the bed. She studied him. His hair was now also red, his black clothes were torn and dirty, his face was also dirty and he seemed exhausted. Suddenly, Botan came in.

"Is he allright?" Botan asked, worried for Nathan's safety. Dawn wondered why the girl was worried, when she had no right to be, but answered her question nonetheless.

"He'll be fine." She said. She didn't like for Botan to be worried about _her _brother. She hated to think what would happen if he got a new girlfriend. Whenever he did, he seemed more distant and was around her less, leaving her in an empty house with her father. She glared at Botan, who got scared and left. Hiei came in, still covered in sweet snow.

"Your brother will be fine, he just went through transformation, as you did. Let's go back to the house." Hiei said. Dawn nodded and Hiei carried her Inuyasha style back to the house. They got there in a couple of seconds, and she jumped off Hiei's back. She went in the house and into her room. She took out her new diary and started to write in it. She wrote about everything that had happened so far as she lied down in her bed. She ended up sleeping, with her diary. Hiei came into her room, to check what she was doing and found her sleeping with a red and black diary. To her side was a little container with a brown top. He opened it and found her contacts. He decided to take them, along with the book. In his room, he hid her 'fake eyes' and started to read her book in the windowsill.

_Dear diary,_

_I just recently discovered I was a demon. I have to train everyday and will eventually become a spirit detective. Hiei, a demon called the forbidden child will be helping me train and live with me in a house. I don't think my father will notice that I have been gone, nor will he notice that I will be gone for half a year. Hiei seems very cold- hearted, but I can see that he's actually nice. I just wish someone would care. No one does. If I were to commit suicide, no one would care. Life would go on without me. The world is full of nobodys. Then again is nothing something? If it's not, then why if there's something wrong we say nothing's wrong. Is nobody somebody? If it's not, then why do we say we're nobody, if we're actually here? Why do we say why? Does anyone really care why? Can't they just accept it? Even I use that word. I don't know the reason I use why, but I accept that I do. I can see something's wrong with Hiei. It's as if he was missing something. I know Yukina's his sister, I know he doesn't want me to tell her and I won't. I just wish he would. She deserves to know who her brother is. I don't know if I would even still be alive without my big brother. I've thought about killing myself many times. Then, I remember that Nathan would be left with no family. Sure, there's father, but he's no family. He's just someone who's there to tell us what to do. Family is people who help each other and care about you. Sometimes, I feel bad for Hiei. He has only his sister, probably the only thing keeping him alive. Then, I feel bad for Yukina. She has known no family for a while now. I wish she had Hiei, then, she'd know what it's like to have a family. Without one, no one can survive for long. I just wish Hiei would see that and tell her. _

She had finished writting there. Hiei suddenly decided to tell Yukina after all, Yukina of all demons deserved to have a family. He had no idea that a girl who acted so perky could be so depressed. He was surprised that this onna could see through him and see his pain. He stood up from the windowsill and put her diary back. She mumbled something but didn't wake up.

"Tyra, we can go now, if you want." Kurama said to Tyra who was busy examining her new katana.

"Not yet, I have to ask Genkai something." Tyra said coldly; this surprised Kurama. The old Tyra that he had barely known was gone. She was replaced by a new Tyra who acted more like Hiei. She was no longer happy, there was fire in her eyes and coldness. She looked at her sword one more time, no longer because she was happy about it, but because it had become like a part of her, and because it was a murdering tool. She looked for Genkai and found her trying to get Nathan up. "Genkai, why was my hand glowing?" She asked Genkai.

" You were transforming into your demon form." Genkai said.

"Wasn't I already demon?" Tyra asked. These people just kept changing their minds.

"Your parents put a spell on you, as did Dawn's and Nathan's so that you would lead your lives like normal human beings. You were all strong enough to break through the curse and are now full demons." Genkai said. Tyra nodded and left running at an incredible speed to Kurama.

" Let's go fox." She said coldly. Kurama could tell she'd been through a lot and didn't want her to get mad at him. She left running as fast as Hiei to their house and Kurama left running. The girl changed into red and orange clothes that strangely resembled fire. She went outside and ran up a tree. Once on it, she took a nap.

Genkai had a hard time waking Nathan up. No matter what she did, he wouldn't get up. She thought he was in a coma, so she let him be. He woke up an hour later and then, went back to sleep. For some reason, he was exhausted.

Okay. That's it. Please review. I have to go. bye: )


	7. shopping and discoveries

Hi everyone! I'm back! Gosh, I gotta get a new greeting, I always say the same thing. Oh, well, too bad. You guys or girls (yeah, I'm very feminist (sp) !) will just have to deal with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I wish I did though...

HieiFan666: I like that you like it.

LonelyInDarkness: I'm sorry for not updating soon... I'll try to update sooner.

Disclaimer:(why again? sigh.) I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't think that's going to change in a chapter...

Dawn woke up to someone coming into her room. At first she thought it was Kurama, but then she looked closer and saw that it was actually her brother with red hair.

"Sup, Nate?" Dawn asked him. That was his nickname given to him by her. He sat down looking at her awkwardly.

"Nothin really, except that I have blood red hair." He said casually. He didn't really care about his hair. "So, what happened to your eyes? Where are your contacts? And please don't tell me you lost them again." He said. She had lost her contacts numerous times, and could not go to school until she found them.

"Oh, I just woke up. They're right... here?" She asked, kind of. She searched for them next to her bed, but they were gone. "Oh...my...god. What am I going to do? I can't go to school like this! I just got in school here, I can't be absent either!" She jumped out of bed and looked for them in the windowsill. She looked up and found out it was still sunset outside.

"Um... Dawn, you don't have to go to school yet. I'll help you look for them." He stated. He usually didn't help her sister do anything, but he noticed a certain sadness in her. He stood up and helped her look. They looked everywhere; under the bed, in her drawers, under the pillow, but could not seem to find them. There was a knock at the open door and both of them looked at the door where Hiei was standing. They stopped their search and sat on the bed at the same time. "Sup Hiei, what do you want?"Nathan asked Hiei who was now leaning against the now closed door.

"Hn. None of your concern." Hiei said. He didn't really like Nathan that much, sure he was better than Kuwabara, but he still didn't really like him. Nathan stared at him awkwardly and crossed his arms.

"If it's none of mine, then I'm guessing it's my sisters'. Is there something going on between you guys?" Nathan asked looking back and forth at both of them.

"NO! Eeeeew!" Dawn said. She didn't really want a seemingly cold-hearted guy for a boyfriend.

"With that baka?"Hiei asked smirking. He didn't really want a mate. Not now, not ever. He was the forbidden child, he could never have any feelings. He didn't deserve feelings; According to him.

"Ok then..."Nathan said, not sounding so convinced. He stood up and wiped invisible dust off himself.

"Well, I gotta go. Genkai's making me train again." He said leaving. "Oh, wait, one more question. Why is our hair red?" He asked both of them.

"Ask Genkai, she'll tell you." Dawn said, the only one to answer. Nathan rubbed his neck and got an uneasy look.

"Well, let's just say Genkai and I aren't very budy-budy right now." Nathan said chuckling. None of them were surprised at this, since it explained why Genkai was making him train so much.

"Hm... ask Botan then. She'll probably know."Dawn said. Hiei was just sitting down, thinking about what her diary said, especially because it was lying on her bed, where he was sitting.

"Uh, Botan? Oh-ok. I guess I'll just ask Botan. Yup, Botan. Just me and Botan. You know, me asking Botan" Nathan said. Dawn gave him a weird look. He usually said a girl's name so many times unless he liked her.

"Sorry, Bro, she's too old for you." Dawn said smiling. Botan had of course died a looooong time ago. Nathan got nervous.

"I-I never said that. Why would you think that? Are you sure? You know what, I'll...just...go...now...bye." Nathan said, leaving. Dawn turned to face Hiei, the smile off her face.

"What _do_ you want?" She asked Hiei. He was staring at her diary for some reason.

"Hn. The ferry onna wants to talk to you." Hiei said, Dawn just rolled her eyes. Botan had talked to him as well as everyone else with a communication device, similar to a laptop. Dawn stood up from the bed and took the device Hiei was now holding.

"Hello Botan!" Dawn said, now smiling.

"Oh, hello, Dawn." Botan said smiling also. "Um, I need to talk to you...alone."Botan said. Hiei 'hn'd' and left instantly. "Well... I wanted to have a sleepover so that everyone can know each other better. See, I don't think Hiei will come unless you come because he has to protect you." She said. This got Dawn really mad.

"What do you mean protect me? I don't need protection. I can handle myself thank you very much. I don't need a guy to 'protect' me." Dawn said angrily. This made Botan very surprised, she had never seen Dawn angry, nor did she plan to ever again.

"Um, right, I knew that. So, will you come? It's at Yusuke's tomorrow. Oh, and can you bring your brother?" Botan asked. Dawn smiled and nodded. The screen went off and Dawn sighed.

"What did she want?" Came a recoginzable voice.

"Nothin Hiei, she just wanted us to come over to Yusuke's tomorrow. We_ have _to go." Dawn lied. She only did that so Hiei would go. She had no idea why, but she really wanted him to.

"Hn. Fine, as long as it's not another mission." Hiei said. He hated having to be dragged along on missions. He was always either threatened or bribed to go, otherwise, he wouldn't.

"It's not. It's something else, I asked." Dawn said quickly.

"Hn. Good." Hiei said. He left the room and Dawn kept looking for her contacts. Hiei came back in with the contacts in his hand. Dawn smiled and ran up to him, but he disappeared and appeared behind her.

"Hiei, give me back my contacts." Dawn said, a certain coldness in her voice. She needed those contacts for school. She turned around and tried to snatch them again.

"Hn. No." Said Hiei. He didn't like for her to hide her eyes like that. 'She's probably ashamed of her eyes.' Hiei thought. 'not that I care...'

"Fine. I'll just buy new ones." Dawn said. "I have to go shopping for somethings, I'll be back." She added. She needed to buy those sleeping bags, and some junk food. She also needed a new outfit, hers was getting old.

"With what money?" asked Hiei smirking. She stopped and turned around. She had forgotten that to buy things you needed money.

"Um...I'll ask Tyra to come with me. She probably has some." Dawn said. She left, in the direction of Kurama and Tyra's house. She got there thirty minutes later. She would have gotten there later if she hadn't been running. She gasped for air, and knocked on their door. Kurama opened the door, expecting to see Hiei.

"Hello Dawn, what brings you here?" Kurama asked, smiling politely.

"Need...Tyra...now."Dawn said, catching her breath. Kurama invited her inside, where almost everything was burned. The wooden furniture, such as the table was dark, as if it had been burned. There were ashes all over the hardwood floor, which in some places, was also burned. "Whoa! What happened here?" Dawn asked Kurama, who now had a broom and a duster with him.

"Well, every time Tyra got mad, whatever she was near would burst into flames. Fortunately, we have a fire extingusher." Kurama said, recalling what had happened just minutes ago.

"ok. Well, where is she now?" Dawn asked Kurama, who was busy dusting the ashes off the sofa.

"Upstairs in her room." Kurama answered. Dawn left upstairs and entered a red, orange, and yellow door that was also partly burned. This had to be Tyra's room. Her favorite colors were red, orange, and yellow (the colors of fire). Dawn knocked on the door hoping Tyra would open it.

"What do you want?" Came a cold voice from inside, who could only be Tyra. Dawn recognized her voice and replied her question.

"It's me Dawn, and I was wondering if you'd like to come shopping with me. I need a new outfit, and by the ashes everywhere, I 'm guessing you do also." Dawn said, hoping she'd come.

"I'm coming."came the answer, not so cold anymore. Tyra was already at the door when she said coming. She slowly opened the door and made sure it was Dawn, not Kurama. She grabbed her purse and stepped out. They left down the stairs and into an emerald green mustang.

"Do you even have a license?" Dawn asked Tyra. She knew Tyra was at least 16 years old, so she must have at least a permit.

"No." Tyra admitted. She had not bothered to take Drivers Ed. classes. She drove whenever she wanted to, not whenever other people made her. "This isn't even my car, it's the fox's car."

"Ok. Do you have any money you could let me borrow?"asked Dawn. Tyra looked at her and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. Dawn gasped and pocketed the money. "Thanks."

"Sure." Tyra said, her voice wasn't cold anymore, but almost friendly. Dawn noticed this and smiled. They got to the mall quickly, and stepped out of the car. Thirty minutes later, they already had everyone's sleeping bags, Hiei's was black, Dawn's was black also, Tyra's was blood-red, and Kurama's was green.

"Now, to look for our outfits."Dawn said happily. She loaded her shopping cart with black jeans and black T-shirts. Tyra's was full of red, orange, and yellow.

"Don't you ever wear anything with colors in it?" Tyra asked Dawn. 'Perhaps this girl is gothic.' Tyra thought.

"Well, no. I don't know why, I'm just used to black." Dawn said shyly. She knew Tyra was right and she should wear colors, but she was just used to wearing black. She picked up another outfit,(black) and went into the changing room. Tyra didn't bother to go into the changing rooms, she just picked out three of all of the ones she already had. One was red, the next orange, and the last yellow. She put the rest into the unwanted rack and sat down to wait for Dawn. Dawn was done after about five minutes and came out with only two outfits. Both were black jeans and T-shirts. They were almost identical and looked like the one she was wearing now.

"Dawn", Tyra said.

"Yeah?" Dawn said, now sitting next to Tyra.

"Choose outfits that you don't already have. Here, I'll help you choose a red one. " Tyra said. She walked over to the unwanted rack where she had left all of her other outfits and picked out a red mini skirt with a matching red jacket. Dawn's eyes opened wide.

"There is no way I'm wearing that!" She said in horror. Sure sometimes she acted like a girly-girl, but she sure didn't dress like one. Tyra on the other hand, didn't act like a girly-girl, but she did sometimes dress like one.

"Oh, come on Dawn. Just once, by the way, I'm the one who's paying for it so you should at least wear it. I know Hiei would approve of it..."Tyra said. She thought Dawn liked Hiei and that they would sure be a nice match. Dawn opened her eyes in more horror.

" No, way is Hiei going to see me in that. By the way, I don't even care if he approves of it or not, it's not like I like him..." Dawn said. The last part trailed off and didn't sound so sure. Tyra ignored her and they ended up buying the outfit anyways. They were in the car, not saying anything to each other until Dawn broke the silence. "Hey Tyra, what happpened in Genkai's temple?" Dawn asked Tyra. She looked over at Tyra and saw her hands grip the steering wheel tighter.

Tyra sighed but decided to answer. "I-I saw my parents... My real parents...Get murdered. I don't know how I saw this, I don't even remember it, but it was through the eyes of someone else. They were talking to me. I don't know this person, but they kept saying things like, 'do you want to see your mom and dad?'. I was looking through the eyes of my killer. I heard him laugh, he knew I was watching and he laughed at me. My parents were trying to stop him, but they couldn't. I saw my mom go down first, her face was white and there was a blade through her stomach that attached her to the ground. My father was at her side, and he was killed, grieving for my mother. It was as if I killed them. I don't know where I was at the moment, but I was around thirteen years old when they were killed. I remember the police coming to my house and I was at home too, they told me my parents died, so I ran away, and then after a while they found me and I was taken to an orphanage. You know, they never found any evidence. The worst part is, they even had me as a suspect." By the time she finished, she was crying. She sniffed and wiped her face. "I'm sorry, I should've never told you." Tyra said.

"That's ok. I saw my uncle die. I was actually there though. My mom died also, when I was twelve." Dawn said. Tyra smiled.

"It must've been harder for you huh?" Tyra asked. She realized something. "How old are you Dawn?" She asked.

"Sixteen." Dawn said, wondering why in the world this girl cared about that.

"Ok. I'm one year older than you then. Can I ask you something?" Tyra said quickly.

" Sure." Dawn replied.

"When did your mother die?" Tyra asked. Dawn suddenly had a sad look in her eyes.

"December thirteenth of 2001." Dawn replied softly. Tyra gasped.

"So did mine. I bet these murders are connected. I mean... we have to tell Koenma. Whoever was after our parents could be after us also." Tyra said.

Ok. Gotta stop there. This chapter took a while to type. I was just really busy, but I know I shouldn't make excuses. I have all week this spring break so I can update faster. I need at least... four more reviews for me to update the next chapter.


	8. slumber party

Hola! I'm back. (new greeting) I got 4 reviews and I did say I needed 4.

crazedcandie: Thanks for adding me to your author alert list! I'm sorry about the not so many details part, but I forget what I need to add and stuff, I'll try to be more descriptive in this story. She doesn't really know, it's just I don't really know what personality to give Tyra. She was just kind of reserved because of the memory she had, but all will be back to normal and she'll be more...different.

Sravanthy: Hey, thanks yay, you're reading my story! I'm sooo happy

Asaake:thanks! I know it's going a little fast, but I didn't really know what else to do.

HieiFan666: Thanks I know this chapter was a little better. I don't really know if it was a friday... hm...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu-Hakusho, but if I did, they would've never taken it off cartoon network.

**To any and all of you who have been reading my story but haven't (or can't) reviewe(d), I accept anonymous reviews now!**

Tyra and Dawn left quickly to their new houses and left all their things there without explaining everything, leaving a very confused Kurama and a very unconcerned Hiei. They left in Kurama's mustang and went to Rekai in a secret portal Koenma had left open in the woods, in case they needed him. They went inside the portal and got out quickly.

"Koenma... we think there's something going on with our parents' deaths and... and they're connected and, and.." Dawn said quickly to Koenma who was looking, not surprised at them.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find out. This is why you need to train, and why you need Hiei to protect you Dawn, and Kurama to protect you Tyra." Koenma said. Dawn and Tyra both gaped at him. Tyra was the first to speak.

"I.Don't.Need.Protection.You got that!" Tyra screamed at Koenma, who she was ready to choke. Dawn got in front of Koenma and Tyra.

"Tyra, calm down. It's not like they're following us everywere, they're just there to make sure we're ok. Like brothers kind of..."Dawn said. Tyra sighed and smiled.

"You're right. Then again, I think we should be the ones protecting them. Kurama looks more girly than even I do."Tyra said. Dawn and Koenma sweatdropped.

"Sure. Just don't tell Kurama that, I'm sure he won't appreciate it." Dawn said. "Oh, will you look at the time, I'm sure we need to go get ready for the sleep over tomorrow. I mean, I do have to sleep. Bye Koenma, sir."

Tyra and Dawn both entered the portal again and were both back in the woods. They got into the Mustang without a word and left to Dawn's house. Right before she left, Tyra asked her a question.

"Hey Dawn, if I told you something, would you tell anyone? If you would, please don't. You're the best friend I have so far." Tyra said. Dawn smiled and shook her head.

"Of course I wouldn't. See ya, I have to sleep." Dawn said smiling. Tyra drove off and Dawn entered the house. She found Hiei looking through the shopping bags.

"You bought sleeping bags, what for? Don't tell me the ferry onna's trying to drag us into going to another slumber party." Hiei said. Dawn laughed nervously.

"Well, actually, yes. And what do you mean another one? Did you go to one before?" Dawn asked Hiei who was now leaning against the wall.

"Hn." He responded. "Did you buy your brown eyes?" He added. Dawn gasped, she had forgotten all about her contacts.

"Bob darn it! I forgot! At least tomorrow's Saturday and I don't have to go to school." Dawn said. She left Hiei and went up the stairs into her bedroom. She wrote in her diary, then put it away and fell asleep. After a while, Hiei went into her room and looked for her diary. He couldn't find it.

"Where did the onna put her book?" Hiei muttered. He looked under her bed, and in her closet. He finally found it under her pillow. He grabbed it quickly and left to his room. He opened the page where the bookmark was and started reading.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was an okay day. I found out my mom was murdered and so were Tyra's parents and the murders were, in fact, related. Tyra's actually pretty nice. I thought she wouldn't be because she was acting pretty cold in Genkai's temple, but she's all right. She actually gave me some money for stuff. I have almost nothing else to write.Tommorrow, we're going to a slumber party. I know Hiei won't come. He can seem so cold-hearted sometimes, but I want him to come. _

She had stopped writting there. Hiei sighed. 'I guess I'll go to their ningen party.' he thought. He didn't know why he wanted to go now just because the onna said so, but he did. He quickly and quietly ran to the onna's room and put her diary back where he found it. He sighed and left to sleep. He suddenly awoke at five in the morning and woke Dawn up. He did the threaten-her-with-water thing and she did the knock-the-water-on-Hiei thing, then apologized. She complained about training and said she was still sore from yesterday and such. They trained for about an hour and then, ate breakfast and Dawn got ready for the party. She did her homework she hadn't done the night before because she didn't want to have homework over the weekend. Hiei just sat on the windowsill, looking outside, but he wasn't really. He was thinking about everything. His past...his present...and what would become of him. He always thought of that, but he knew nothing could happen to him. He was the forbbiden child, he could love no one and become nothing. He couldn't have a family. He was...forbidden. He would probably die in one of the detective's missions one day. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he did have a family. Koenma of course wouldn't let that happen. Everyone would be surprised because they all thought him a heartless bastard. Except for the fox (kurama), and the fox onna (dawn). He frowned, a little. Then remembered something else, he could have no emotions... he wasn't worthy to have emotions. at least, according to him. He decided to read the onna's mind. His headband glowed and he closed his eyes.

_I can't wait for the slumber party today. I know Hiei's not coming, and I don't expect him to..._

The onna now moved on to doing math homework

_if a truck is sold for 30,000 dollars and its value decreases by five percent every year, how much will it be worth after five years? Man, I hate math! Hm. I wonder if Hiei knows how to do this, and if he did, would he help? Hiei's more confusing than math, but I don't hate him. I barely know him. I just wish someone knew me. Lately, no one does. Not even I know myself. I'm different now. I just wish someone would be there for me. Someone who would never leave. Of course, this can't happen. This will never happen. I don't deserve this. I now know I don't deserve anything. How could I? Destiny tells me I don't deserve a mother, or a good father. It tells me that I don't deserve anyone to stand by me. It tells me I don't deserve to make good friends. I wonder if anyone knows I'm depressed. No one can. If they did, they'd pity. I can't have them pity. I remember when I was pitied. It was when my mother died. Everyone would say sorry, but they weren't really. Why would they be sorry? It wasn't really their fault. The only one who wasn't sorry was my father. He actually didn't care. How could he? He never cared. I don't know why my mother chose to marry him. I guess I never will. ugh. I'm worrying too much about my life and not about my homework. It can't be like that. If I worry too much about my life, I'll always be worried. My life will never get better. I don't deserve it. I don't deserve anything._ Hiei opened his eyes again. His headband stopped glowing and he jumped off the windowsill. He went over to where Dawn was sitting and looked at her homework, then at her. She had a sad faraway look in her eyes and a frown on her face. He 'hn'ed and she looked up and smiled a fake smile. "Hey, want to help me with my homework? Did you ever go to school? It's soooo boring." she said with a fake perkiness.

"Hn. Don't pretend to be 'happy' when you're not." Hiei said. Dawn sighed and looked down.

"You know, I just wish someone was here for me. Some one...anyone..."Dawn said. Hiei sat down next to her.

'me too. but I am forbidden. I can never have anyone.' Hiei thought. He didn't say this to her, instead he 'hn'ed. Dawn sighed again and kept doing her homework.

"You know what? I need to go to the house." Dawn said. She referred to where her father was now in. She hopped up and dropped her pencil. "Can I have a ride? I sort of... don't remember the way."

"Hn." Hiei responded. He stood up and was in front of her bent over instantly. She smiled and got on her "ride". Dawn turned and saw colors swirling by, but they stopped and she was at her house. She got off of Hiei and entered the house. Her dad wasn't there and the house was the same as she had left it. There were boxes in the garage that still weren't unpacked. She went into her room and took her textbooks from school and dumped them into her black backpack. She looked the room over and exited it. She then entered her brother's room and grabbed _his_ textbooks, stuffed them into her already crammed heavy backpack and left the house. She found Hiei outside on a tree. He jumped off and she got on him again without a word. They were immediately back at their house. Dawn got off of Hiei again and went in the house. She went into her room, opened a window, and unzipped the heavy backpack pouring everything inside it on her bed. She sat on her bed, and proped open a textbook. Hiei came in and watched her. She sensed his prescence and looked up at him.

"Hey, Hiei, can you pass the phone please?" Dawn asked. When she looked back down, the phone was on her textbook. She dialed a number and waited for it to ring. "Hello? Hey, I have your textbooks here." silence

"ok...that's fine." silence. Dawn rolled her eyes. "bro, we already discussed that." silence again. "ok. bye." Dawn hung up and sighed. She looked up at Hiei and saw he had a questioning look in his eyes. "He still thinks there's something going on between us" Dawn said, smirking. Hiei's face stayed the same as always-expressionless. She sighed and went back to her book. She eventually fell asleep only to be woken up by the soft breeze from the open window. She yawned and looked up at Hiei to find he was gone. She checked the clock and found out it was three in the afternoon. She got up, left for the living room, plopped on the sofa, and turned on the television. She flipped through the channels and found nothing good on T.V. She got up and went to the kitchen. She found Hiei there eating 'sweet snow'. He looked up and she smiled to say hello. She got a bowl and a spoon and pulled the ice cream bucket from Hiei. He grunted and she served herself some ice cream. She chuckled at his annoyed face and pushed the ice cream bucket back at him and he kept eating. The next several hours went on pretty much the same. At six, Dawn started to get ready for the slumber party and Hiei just stayed downstairs watching football. Every so often he would chuckle Dawn guessed at people getting tackled. At seven, Dawn finally went downstairs, with a big suitcase and a sleeping bag. Hiei looked up at her and was gone, leaving Dawn very confused. He came back down after a while, holding his own sleeping bag and a katana. Dawn gasped, she thought hiei would skip the slumber party. Hiei looked at her and she smiled.

"Um, should we go?" Dawn asked Hiei. He merely 'hn'ed and left outside. She walked after him and entered the black car Koenma had provided them with. It was a mustang -like Kurama's only black. They entered the car- Hiei on the driver's seat and Dawn on the passenger's seat. "Do you even know how to drive?" Dawn asked Hiei, who smirked.

"I've seen ningens drive these automobiles." He said, as if it meant he knew how to drive. Dawn put her seatbelt on quickly and Hiei smirked. She realized Hiei didn't drive so wrecklesly, (he only didn't stop for the stop signs or stop lights). They soon got there and Dawn exited the car while Hiei opened the trunk.They got Dawn's backpack out and both sleeping bags. Dawn got to the door and rang the doorgbell. Botan answered smiling. Dawn smiled back at her and both Dawn and Hiei entered the room quickly. Inside, the detective and Kuwabara were playing video games, Nathan was watching from the sofa and eating chips, Tyra was sitting next to Kurama who was talking to her, but she was ignoring him and Botan was now returning to her 'spot' next to Nathan who looked very pleased. Keiko and Shizuru were in the kitchen talking about something.Yukina was in the sofa next to Botan. (very big sofa)The sleeping bags were all rolled up and put into a pile next to the sofa. Dawn took her sleeping bag and backpack and put them next to everyone else's. Everyone looked up and acknowledged their prescence except for Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were intent on the game. Tyra motioned for Dawn to sit next to her and told Kurama to get up. Hiei smirked - he had never seen the fox being pushed around by an onna. Kurama did as was told and sat down on the floor next to Yusuke. He walked over to the windowsill closest to his sister and sat there-eyeing her once in a while. Yusuke didn't notice him and accidently pushed him, making him bump on Nathan, who dropped chips on his hair by accident. Tyra laughed and Dawn tried hard not to, but ended up doing so anyways. Kurama just pretended as if nothing had happened, but Tyra made that very difficult by eating the chips stuck in his hair. After a while, they all decided to play something together. Yusuke suggested 'Truth or Dare' and everyone agreed to it. Yusuke went first because 'he should since he thought up of the game' according to him.

"Hm...Botan, truth or dare?" Yusuke asked Botan.

She thought about it for a while then answered, "truth."

"Have you ever dated Koenma?" Yusuke asked. Botan got red, Nathan looked really anxious to know the answer, and Keiko slapped Yusuke for asking Botan about her personal life.

Botan still decided to answer. "No..."Nathan looked more relaxed and Yusuke seemed, surprised. "um...Kuwabara, truth or dare?" Kuwabara decided to choose dare. You could almost never get Yusuke or Kuwabara to say truth. Botan smiled."Ok, I dare you to go out on dates with Yukina, but with Hiei being there." Botan said, she did owe Hiei one for almost telling everyone Yukina was his sister. Kuwabara's eyes widened, and he finally gave up, he couldn't just quit the dare. He grunted, but accepted his 'sentence'.

"Okay, my turn! I choose...Dawn." Dawn, who was drinking soda, almost choked.

"truth"Dawn said. She didn't really want to choose dare, for fear of what Kuwabara might make her do.

"Ok. Do you like Hiei?" Kuwabara asked. Dawn , instead of blushing, looked normal. Hiei looked up, waiting for her answer. Since she was a fox, she decided to answer it like a riddle.

"the question is, Kuwabara, do I not like Hiei. The answer to that is no. I don't hate Hiei. He's actually nice if you leave him alone once in a while." Dawn answered. Hiei looked the same as always. Kuwabara muttered that she was a cheater. "ok. I choose...Nate." Dawn said. Nathan looked prepared to be chosen, because he automatically chose dare. "I dare you to lock yourself in a dark closet-with Botan, for ten minutes." Botan gasped and Nathan was glaring at Dawn. Botan led Nathan to a walk-in closet and got in. Everyone gasped, except Hiei and Shizuru. Dawn got up opened the door and took the lightbulb out of the closet, smirking.

"Dawn, what are we going to play for the ten minutes they're in there? It _was _Nathan's turn to choose someone." Tyra said. Dawn smiled.

"Ok. Let's start over. I call first." Dawn said. She looked at Tyra then at Kurama, smiling. Tyra's eyes widened-she knew where this was going. "Tyra, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." Tyra chose. Dawn smiled at this.

"Ok. I dare you to sleep in the same sleeping bag as Kurama." Dawn said. Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed while everyone else looked at Tyra, to see if she would accept the dare.

"My.Turn."Tyra said slowly. Dawn had a feeling she was in trouble. "Hiei, truth or dare?"Tyra asked. Hiei smirked.

"Dare." Hiei said. It was now, Tyra's turn to smirk.

"I dare you to...hug Dawn." Tyra said. She knew Hiei would hardly ever show his feelings-let alone hug someone. Hiei stood up, very slowly. Dawn felt an arm around her for a second, then Hiei was back at his original spot. Dawn looked at him and saw him, blushing?

"Hn. Fox." was all Hiei said. Kurama thought about what he would make him do. He decided it was better to pick dare over truth with Hiei.

"Dare." Kurama said.

"Hn." Hiei responded. Kurama stood up, sat next to Tyra, and requested for her to eat the chips in his hair. Tyra smirked and started to take some out. Everyone knewthis was Hiei's dare. Kurama smiled as Tyra was taking the chips out of his hair.

"Yukina," he said. "Truth or dare?" Yukina smiled. She wasn't going to choose dare although she knew Kurama wouldn't dare her to do anything bad.

"Truth." She answered, smiling.

"Hmm. If your brother had a bad past, would you still accept him as your brother?" Kurama asked. Yukina thought about it for a minute then smiled and answered.

"Of course I would, he's my brother. I wouldn't care about his past, I just want to find him." Yukina said. The last part, she whispered. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she didn't shed them. She didn't want to ruin the party. Hiei looked at her, unsure of what to do. He really wanted to tell her now. With what Dawn said and now what his sister said. The game continued and Yukina chose Keiko, who now had to give Yusuke a kiss in the cheek. Keiko turned really red and Yusuke just sat there-waiting. Once she did, she checked her watch and decided to let Botan and Nathan out. Dawn got up.

"Keiko, I'll do it." Dawn said. She wanted to see what Botan and Nathan were doing in a dark closet. She

tip-toed quietly to the door and once she got there, she opened it fast. Light filled the small closet and she found Nathan sitting as far as possible from Botan who was doing the same. Dawn smiled. "Um, you guys can come out now." Dawn said, smiling, yet looking at her brother with a 'you-had-your-chance-to-tell-her-stuff-and-that's-why-I-dared-you' kind of glare. They all returned to their spots, and decided to start a new game. None of them had any ideas. Suddenly, Tyra smirked.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" She screamed. Everyone grabbed a pillow and started hitting each other with it. Meanwhile, Hiei ran to Yukina, carried her to the eat-in kitchen and set her softly on the chair. She looked at him surprised. Hiei sat down in front of her.

"Yukina...I have to tell you something."Hiei said to the little koorime.

Okay, that was it. Hm... **I need at least eight reviews before the next chapter. I now accept anonymous reviews. **This was a longer chapter than I intended. sorry for the wait. Writer's block.


	9. Hiei tells Tyra's threat

Hola! I'm back! Well, i didn't get as many reviews as i had hoped, but i did get stuff better than that.

HieiFan666: yep. there will be another truth or dare part in before this story's over.

LonelyInDarkness: I had to get someway to have people review, sorry!

Gokusgirl-saiyuki: Yep. cliffie. it's okay, i'm updating now. sorry for the cliffhanger.

Sravanthy my bff: yeah, i'll try to get more chapters in about other characters.

MastaNinja: thanks. i spent a whole two hours typing it, i'm a fast typer, i just spent a long time thinking.

Hime Hitokiri no Hanne Usa: thanks. I liked the pillow fight too. oh, and thanks for putting me in your favorite author, story, and your author alert list.

Thoughtless Darkness: I know, i can't believe they took my favorite shows off toonami!

Chapter dedicated to: Hime Hitokiri no Hanne Usa, Sravanthy, and Gokusgirl-saiyuki, my new reviewers

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Yukina looked at Hiei with wide, caring eyes. In the backround yells could be heard such as, " Urameshi, you cheater" or "Dawn, you hit too hard!" Hiei ignored them and looked at Yukina in the eyes.

"Yukina, you...you don't have to...search for your brother any longer." Hiei said, softly, sounding really kind, and unlike himself.

"D-do you know where he is Mr. Jaganshi?" Yukina asked. Her eyes lighted up and Hiei sighed. He was getting nervous, though he would never admit it. He was now debating with himself wether or not he should tell her. Finally he remembered that Yukina deserved to have a family.

"I... I am your brother Yukina." Hiei said. He expected her to leave and start crying and he looked down, ashamed of himself. He suddenly felt a soft touch around him and found Yukina hugging him. He hugged her back, as softly as he could, to avoid from hurting her.

"I'm so glad you told me, brother." Yukina said. She let go and went back to the living room. Hiei followed after her with a relaxed look in his eyes. "Everyone, I found my brother." She announced. Everyone dropped their pillows and stared at her with their mouths hanging open. Suddenly, everything was quiet, well almost everything.

" So, who's your bother Yukina?" Kuwabara asked, he really wanted to suck up to her brother. (he still doesn't know it's Hiei. He will in a bit though)

"Why, it's Hiei, Kazuma!" said Yukina, smiling. Everyone was still shocked and Hiei was staring at the floor. Kuwabara fainted, he had really not been expecting this. Suddenly, everyone, well except Hiei went to Kuwabara's aid. Botan had her cat-face on now, and Dawn walked over to where Hiei was.

She hugged Hiei, causing him to get very tense and whispered, "I'm really proud of you." Hiei turned a light shade of pink and she let go. 'thanks onna.' Hiei thought, but didn't say out loud. Everyone went back to the pillow fight except for Kuwabara, who was still unconsious and Dawn and Botan, who were now doodling on his face with markers. Hiei joined in the pillow fight, and dodged every pillow that came his way. He spent most of his time making sure Yukina didn't get hit. Tyra though, was not having a good time as she was accidently burning every pillow she grabbed or the ones that hit her. After a while, all the pillows were burned and there were feathers all over the floor. Everyone plopped back on the sofas. They were sitted in a different (well not really) order this time. Yusuke and Kuwabara, (who was now concious and had washed the marker off of his face) were sitting on the floor on piles of feathers, Tyra was sitting next to Kurama, who was in the corner on her left side and Dawn who was on her right side. Next to Dawn was Hiei, then Yukina on the other corner. In the smaller, two person sofa was Nathan and Botan. Keiko and Shizuru were sitting in chairs, Keiko next to Yusuke and Shizuru next to Kuwabara. They had all agreed to watch a movie. Botan got up smiling and dug in her backpack. Everyone stared at her taking things out and she finally got what she wanted. She went over to the DVD player and showed two movies.

"Okay, let's decide. Who wants to watch The Grudge? She counted pointing at everyone who raised their hands. " Okay, now who wants to watch Saw?" She counted again. They decided to watch The Grudge. The movie had started and after ten minutes, Dawn kept screaming and hugging Hiei's arm and hiding his face behind his back. Hiei grunted but did not complain to her. Botan was just happily watching the movie as if it was normal. (she had seen worse deaths, she _was _the grim reaper). Tyra sat back and laughed whenever Dawn jumped. Yukina held on to her brother's other arm and gave an occasional gasp. Everyone else was just...normal. After the movie was over, Tyra's stomach hurt from laughing so much, Dawn was shaky and screamed whenever anyone touched her, and Yukina was sticking really close to her brother, who had an annoyed look, but let her do so anyway. Botan jumped up happily, took the movie out of the DVD player and turned it and the television off. Everyone looked at her as she did so.

"Okay, now that the movie's over, let's do something else!" Botan said happily. Kuwabara jumped up suddenly.

"Let's play truth or dare again!" Kuwabara said. Everyone reluctantly agreed. They sat back at their spots in a circle. "I pick first!" Kuwabara shouted. This made everyone complain but he gave his usual, ' I thought of the game' speech. "okay, I choose...Urameshi, truth or dare!" Kuwabara said. Yusuke, without any second thoughts replied 'dare'. "all right, I dare you to...call a 1-800 operator and ask her out on a date!" Kuwabara suddenly said. Keiko looked like she was about to murder Kuwabara but said nothing. Yusuke got up and grabbed the phone.

Yusuke dialed a number and the operator answered. "Hello. I was wondering if you could go out on a blind date with me." silence, " uhu...uhu...hold on let me get a pen." Yusuke put the phone on the counter and looked for a pen. He picked the phone up again, ignoring everyone's snickers. He wrote something down on his hand and replied, "Okay, see ya there." He hung up the phone. Everyone, well except for Hiei who never laughed, Kurama who was too polite, and Keiko who was throwing a fit, laughed at Yusuke. "My...turn." Yusuke said, determined to get Kuwabara back for that.

Kuwabara suddenly ran out and claimed he had to go to the bathroom. "CHEATER!" Yusuke bellowed. Yusuke sat back down and waited for Kuwabara to come out of the bathroom. Meanwhile, everyone else was talking away happily, even Hiei who was telling Kurama why he told Yukina. Kuwabara came sneaking back, but when he saw them talking, he tried to run away, only to be caught by Hiei. He didn't want to let the oaf go back on a dare and would like to see him get embarrased. He grabbed Kuwabara, not so nicely from the back of his shirt and dragged him to his spot. Kuwabara groaned and complained, but he didn't get up.

"Okay, I pick...Kuwabara." Yusuke said. Kuwabara instantly said Dare, then covered his mouth with his hands and claimed he meant truth. "Nope, too late. You said dare. I dare you to go out with the lady I called." Yusuke said. Kuwabara grinned.

"You can't do that because _I _already dared you to go out with her." Kuwabara said, with a lot of pride.

"Well, actually, you only told Yusuke to ask the lady out on a date, not to go out with her." Kurama said. Kuwabara complained, but in the end, he agreed. The game kept going and now Dawn had died her hair neon green, only to find the dye came off and stained the carpet, Yusuke was dared to clean the carpet, Kuwabara was now eating dirt, Hiei had gaven all the girls a hug (turning slightly pink when he came to Dawn), Kurama was in a kimono, Tyra was sucking her thumb, Botan was sitting on Nathan's lap, and Nathan was hugging Botan. These were all just dares, of course. Everyone made sure to leave Yukina, Shizuru, and Keiko alone for various reasons; Hiei would kill if something happened to Yukina, Shizuru would take it out on Kuwabara, and Keiko was extremely mad at Kuwabara. The game suddenly ended with everyone refusing the same dare: to flirt with the neighbors. At 2:30 in the morning, everyone sat down to watch InuYasha, almost everyone's favorite show. Even Hiei was enjoying the show, though he would never admit it. When the show was over, they decided to order pizza. (Yusuke's idea). They all dug in except Hiei.

"Hey, do you ever eat anything?" Tyra asked Hiei, who was sitting on a windowsill in the corner.

"Hn." Hiei replied. Tyra nodded as if she understood, but she really didn't.

"Knew you were gonna say that." Tyra said. "you're okay, you know. I've been meaning to talk to you about something, so here it is, I'm a fire demon, but I have a problem. I don't know how to control fire. Kurama over there, he wants to teach me how, but I'm not really a fan of his training. He doesn't know how to control fire either. He just tells me to 'do my best' or to 'try to control it' but that's not really helping." Hiei looked at the mysterious girl. She had long, straight blonde hair with red and orange strands mixed in that reached to her knees, really red lips, and orange-looking eyes. It reminded him of fire, and of how hard it actually was to control it. He decided to ignore her, why should he help her? There was nothing in it for him. He went back to looking out the window and she just sat there. Finally, she spoke up again.

"You don't have to help me if you don't want to...I could just...tell Dawn a secret. I know about you...your life...your past...your present... I know all about you, Hiei Jaganshi. Then again...it's your choice if you want to help me or not dude." She was bluffing, but he didn't know that, and just to make sure he wouldn't, she added one more thing. "Oh, and Hiei, don't try to use the Jagan Eye on me. If you do, I _will_ tell her your secrets." Hiei glared at her, but she wasn't at all affected by his glare. Instead, she was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Fine, I'll help you. But if you say a word, I'll kill you." Hiei said. Tyra agreed happily.

'How can I say anything? I don't even know what the guy's talking about.' She thought. She smirked and went back to the party, joining Kuwabara and Yusuke in a contest. Their hands were tied behind their backs and there was a plate in front of them. In it were five slices of pizza. Whoever ate all the pizzas first won. They struggled to eat the pizzas while everyone was cheering them on, well except Kurama, who was talking to Hiei, and Hiei who was talking to Kurama.

**well, writer's block again. I'll put my message things at the end in bold so you know when the chapter's over. Well, I'm sorry I took soooo long. I'll try to update faster. You guys don't have to review an exact number, but I would like it if I had reviews.**


	10. betrayal?

LilPurrfection: thanks for putting me on your favorite list and on your author alert list! You have no idea how much it means to me!

Hime Hitokiri no Hanne Usa: Thanks, I liked it too, but then again I'm the author…

HieiFan666: I doubt Hiei would kill her so bloody-like or else the rating would have to go up, but he probably will do something. : )

LonelyInDarkness: hehe. Sorry for taking long, too much things to do.

Gummi Bear-Yo bff: Thanks. I promise I'll try to stay in honors for next year with you and Maggie.

Thoughtless Darkness: I've been waiting soooo long for your review! Yeah, Dawn is based off of me. My favorite color is black, but I like purple too, dark purple. My parents are WAY strict too. They say I can only go on the computer every other day now, so I might take longer to update.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, if I did, would I be in a fan site?

The contest ended, with Kuwabara and Yusuke clutching their stomachs and Tyra jumping around. Tyra had won, but now it seemed as though her only prize was throwing up, which she did, on Yusuke's carpet. Yusuke was lying on the couch and didn't seem to notice though. After about fifteen minutes of lying on the couches, Kuwabara and Yusuke fell asleep, shortly followed by almost everyone else. Tyra, Kurama, Hiei, and Dawn didn't though. Tyra and Kurama didn't want to sleep in the same sleeping bags, Hiei would not go to sleep next to everyone else on the floor, and Dawn didn't feel like sleeping. By four in the morning, Tyra and Kurama had given up and slept on different sides of the sleeping bag, Hiei fell asleep in the windowsill, and Dawn just decided to go to sleep. Their slumber though, was disturbed at twelve in the morning when a loud noise was heard. Everyone suddenly woke up. Immediately, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara picked up their weapons and went to see what it was. They came back about five minutes later, bloodstained and smelling of foul demon. Their eyes though, did not show pride for being victorious, but instead, they showed fear, sadness, and anger. All of this was directed at Dawn. Nathan was the first to break the silence.

"Did anything happen?" He asked.

"It seems as though there might be a traitor…" Kurama responded.

"We trusted you Dawn!" Yusuke yelled suddenly. Nathan got up and stood in front of Yusuke, being taller than him, he looked down at him with anger.

"What are you accusing my sister of doing?" Nathan asked coldly.

"The demons outside said she was their leader, that they were sent by her to kill all of us. They even knew our names," Kuwabara responded for Yusuke. Dawn looked around with helplessness and ran out of the room. Nathan sighed and ran after her. The girls looked at them, but didn't say a word. Thirty minutes later, Nathan came back, his arm around Dawn, who seemed to have been crying for a long time. Hiei glanced around the room, and took Dawn out of Nathan's arms. He picked her up bridal style and they exited the house. The car's engine was heard as they drove away. Everyone was left speechless. Nathan started picking up his sister's belongings, and put them all in a suitcase. When he was done, he too, left the house and walked all the way to Hiei's and Dawn's house. Meanwhile….

"Do you trust me, Hiei?" Dawn asked as soon as they were in the car, "How do you know I'm not their leader?"

"Hn. Baka onna, I have a Jagan. The demons were lying, they were sent there by someone else." Hiei said. They got to their house and got out of the car. Dawn smiled and went up to her room. She plopped on her bed and fell asleep. She awoke really late, it was dark in her room. She got up and looked out her window, it was dark outside too. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock. It read midnight. Sighing, Dawn sat back down on the bed, not bothering to turn on the lights and thought about what had happened. Her 'new friends' had thought her a traitor. Heck, they thought she was going to kill them. She had seen Tyra's face, full of hatred, the only reason she cried. Tyra had trusted her, and she had never betrayed her trust, but Tyra thought she had.

'Well, at least Hiei and Nathan trust me,' Dawn thought. She got up again turned on the light and searched for something in one of her backpacks. She found what she was looking for, an album. She had refused to look at this album since her mother died. In it, were pictures of her, Nathan, her mom, and even her dad. Two years before her mom died, her father was caring, funny, young, and handsome. Now, he looked worn out and cold-hearted. She didn't know what happened to her dad, one day, he was just suddenly different. He wasn't around the house anymore, it was as if it had happened overnight. When her mother died, he wasn't there. He didn't care about her mom anymore. Sometimes, he even forgot their names. He would randomly leave the house and be gone for one to three days, not ever mentioning where he was going. He never noticed them anymore, he didn't greet them or care about where they were. He hardly even talked to them. Dawn sighed and opened the album. She looked over the picture of her mom. It was nothing like she remembered her. There was sadness in her eyes, her eyes didn't have a glint in them anymore, her face looked old, her smile looked fake, her hair was a mess, and she looked like she had let herself go. She looked over the rest of the pictures and found herself crying. She set the album down and took a nap. She awoke later though, from a nightmare. The same nightmare she had had at Genkai's temple. She got up and walked across the hall, where Hiei's room was. She didn't even need to open the door, Hiei was outside his room already. He followed her without a word, outside and into the car. She was driving this time. He got in and they drove off.

"Do you know where I'm going?" Dawn asked Hiei, who was looking out the window.

"Hn." He replied. Dawn sighed.

"Neither do I," She said. Her hands tightened on the wheel. " I woke up, because of the nightmare. You know which one, the one you saw with the Jagan. My father used to care, you know. He doesn't anymore, it's like he's a different person. I know it bothers Nathan, but he never says anything. We have no one there for us, except each other. The whole thing about me betraying you guys got on my nerves. You know I would never do that. Everyone thinks I did though." She quickly changed the subject, "My mom was a nice person, you know. She had red hair like mine and sparkling red eyes. She would live life to the fullest and was pessimistic. That was good though , for her at least. She always thought the worst would happen, so she wanted us to have the best time of our lives before it did. She used to take us out of school a lot, to go on road trips, and to restaurants just to chat, and amusement parks." She looked over at Hiei, who had a sad look in his eyes. "Can I ask you a question Hiei?" Hiei suddenly tensed up, could it be that Tyra had already told her about his past?

"Hn. Go ahead." He said, deciding how to kill Tyra.

"What happened to your parents?" Dawn asked. Hiei wondered whether or not he should answer.

"Hn. Fine, I'll tell you, but if you tell anyone, I'll kill you." Hiei said. Dawn smiled, she had Hiei's trust, and that was good enough for her, but she let him tell her the story.

**Okay, that's it. Sorry, this one was really, really short. I need…four reviews until the next chapter. Oh, and one more thing, who knows about Hiei's past? I don't so….that's why I ended it there. I need someone to E-mail me to tell me about Hiei's past in order to type the next chapter.**


	11. Empty houses

**HieiFan666: yeah, I know they don't trust her, but that's part of the plot. They're not supposed to.**

**Thoughtless Darkness: Okay, you helped me a LOT!**

**LonelyInDarkness: Thanks!**

**LilPurrfection: Sure. Okay, what you have to do is look at the side of the screen. It has words and it has numbers. All you have to do is follow the instructions. You cannot type the things in you have to type it somewhere else, such as in microscoft word, or wordpad. Then, you have to upload the document. Then, once it's done, you go to create story. Then, you go to edit chapters and you click on your story and then you add the new chapter.**

**dendra: thanks for reviewing! read the answer below.**

**Hime Hitokiri no Hanne Usa: umm...okay. you can e-mail me. I already know some things, because someone else e-mailed me, but maybe there's different sides of the story...**

**Okay, I got a lot of reviews! Sorry for not updating sooner. I had stuff to do with the whole end-of-the-year thing, was grounded for a week, and had writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. **

"What happened to your parents?" Dawn asked. Hiei wondered whether or not he should answer.

"Hn. Fine, I'll tell you, but if you tell anyone, I'll kill you." Hiei said. Dawn smiled, she had Hiei's trust, and that was good enough for her, but she let him tell her the story. Hiei was about to tell her everything, but decided not to.

"My mother's dead and I know nothing of my father. I'm forbidden so I was banished from where I lived and I became a thief. Koenma found me and made me be a spirit detective." Hiei said. Dawn stared at him, knowing she had not recieved the whole truth.

"You're not telling me everything, give me more details." Dawn said. She stopped the car suddenly and turned to look at Hiei. Hiei 'hn'ed and looked out the window, avoiding Dawn's gaze.

"Fine, be like that. I don't care," Dawn said, then mumbled, "not like I expected you to tell me." It was soft enough so Hiei would think she intended for him not to hear it, but loud enough so that he would. Dawn started driving again, but this time faster. She passed the speed limit and was now driving at eighty miles per hour. Hiei was terrified and holding on to his seat for dear life. Dawn slowed down for two reasons. One, smoke was coming out of the car, and two, she had almost no more gasoline. She pulled over and got out of the car. Hiei was still gripping the seat and she chuckled.

"That's what you get," Dawn said. Then, she looked at him and then at the floor. "I'm sorry, Hiei. I should have known better. I know your past has been hard, I can see it in your eyes."

Hiei looked at her and let go of the seat. 'This onna's mood changes so rapidly,' Hiei thought.

Dawn sighed and sat down on the sidewalk. She looked around. The road was dark and no one else was around. It all looked deserted. The streetlights were the only things there, making the stars dis. No sound could be heard and it all seemed peaceful.In fact, there was really nothing but fields, the road, the trees and the streetlights. Hiei slowly got out and joined her on the sidewalk. Dawn suddenly stood up and started walking in the direction they were going when the car broke down. Hiei joined her, and each, not saying a word, kept walking. After about thirty minutes of walking, Dawn spoke up.

"Where is the nearest town?" She asked Hiei. Hiei closed his eyes, took off his bandana, and then put it back on.

"Not far," Hiei responded. Dawn looked at the floor, and kept walking. Hiei walked after her. They soon got t o a town, but it seemed abandoned.

' I guess no one's awake at this time.' Dawn thought. She looked around her and all that could be seen were houses. Not very big, one-story houses. There were broken windows in some and some of them appeared to have been burned long ago. There was no sound but the wind. There were also no lights now, not even street lights.

"Hey, Hiei, let's go inside one of these houses. They look abandoned anyway." Dawn said. Hiei 'hn'ed and she jumped in through the broken window of a house. She felt around for a light switch on the walls and finally found one. She turned the lights on and looked around. She was in the kitchen. There was something weird about it though. It seemed like whoever was here just ran off, leaving everything in its place. The refrigerator was wide open and it stank of rotten food. There was food on the table also, but it was rotten and had a lot of bugs in it. The dishes were dirty and there were broken plates. Dawn made a disgusted face and walked into the next room. It wasn't that much cleaner. It was a living room. There were empty soda cans on the floor in the middle of the room and there was one that was full in a table next to the sofa. Dawn looked around and touched the sofa. It was still warm, as if someone had been there moments before.

Hiei soon followed after her. Dawn lied down on the sofa and closed her eyes.

"It's late. I'm going to sleep. You should too. Take the other sofa." Dawn said. Hiei 'hn' ed and sat down on a windowsill above the other sofa. Dawn sighed then chuckled. Dawn awoke in the morning to Hiei's yells.

"Onna! Get up! Now!" Hiei yelled. He was standing in front of her yelling but Dawn was still asleep. Dawn yawned and sat up. She looked at the window, saw it was still dark out and groaned. She lied back down, or actually let herself fall.

"Onna!" Hiei yelled again. Dawn groaned again, but this time louder. She finally sat up again. She saw Hiei and put her arms around his neck. Hiei froze. She stood up, still holding him and leaned against him. Hiei was still unmoving. After about five minutes, Hiei looked down at her and found out she had fallen asleep. He grunted. Then, he decided to get her up by yelling out her name, or rather, what he called her.

"Onna!" Hiei yelled. She didn't even move, leaving Hiei very confused. He had no idea what to do to get the girl up. He took his bandana off and closed his eyes. Suddenly, as if in a trance, Dawn took her arms off of Hiei and sat on the sofa, but she was still asleep and her eyes were still closed. Hiei decided to go train and so he left Dawn to sleep and went outside. After a while, Dawn woke up herself. She stood up and looked out hte window. It was morning now, but for some reason, everything seemed dark. The sky was almost completely covered by clouds, there was no light in any of the houses, and there were trees everywhere, providing more shade then was needed. She quickly glanced around, hoping to find a door, or an exit. There wasn't one in the living room so she decided to go through the window which Hiei had taken the liberty of opening. Once outside, she walked to the nearest tree and looked up. Sure enough, there was Hiei. Though, this time, instead of his usual black cape, he had on a blue shirt with no sleeves.

"Hey Hiei, why didn't you wake me up?" Dawn asked. Hiei glared at her.

"I did, onna. You went back to sleep," Hiei replied.

"Huh? I don't remember that," Dawn said, "oh wait, now I do. I went...to sleep...on...you." She said weakly. Hiei glared at her more.

"hehe...sorry. Are you going to kill me?" Dawn asked.

"I can't," said Hiei. Dawn looked at him with a puzzling look.

"Whaddaya mean you can't? Am I a special case, because you always threaten to kill Kuwabara," Dawn said.

"Hn. I'd go to spirit world prison." Hiei said. Dawn chuckled.

"You know what would be really funny? Putting you in jail. Don't get me wrong- I don't want you in jail, I'm just saying that...you know what, I don't know what I'm saying. Don't mind me I'm just talking for no reason," Dawn said. She paused. "Well, actually, I have a very good reason. You see, you hardly ever talk and I have to make up the amount that you don't say, but should be said otherwise we're just wasting it. Do you get it? I have to talk for us both. Everyone says I talk a really little bit, but those who really know me don't. They think I talk too much and are begging me to shut up. That's only because I don't like talking to people I don't know. Then again, a person once told me, 'If you can't talk to strangers, how do you make friends?', and I'm guessing they're right. I mean, you can't meet anyone unless you talk to them and you can never talk to them unless you know them and that would take a long time, and eventually the person would get tired of you because you're not talking to them and you can't explain why you're not talking to them because you can't talk to strangers. Do you get what I mean?" She looked up at Hiei, who she noticed, was gone. She sighed and leaned against the tree.

**Review please. I'll try to update soon though I might not be able to for a long time.**


	12. Kidnapped?

**Hey everyone! I'm back!**

**LilPurrfection: you're welcome. I'm happy that I updated too!**

**HieiFan666: yeah, I do that a lot also. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own YYH. I wish I did. I doubt I will.**

'Maybe I shouldn't have talked so much,' Dawn admitted. 'It's just that Hiei's too anti-social. Maybe it has something to do with his past and he wouldn't tell me about it...hmm...' Dawn sat down and leaned her back against the tree. She was kind of mad at Hiei for ditching her and kind of dissapointed that she talked too much. After a while, she got up and started to climb the tree.

'Gosh, Hiei makes this seem so easy! I wonder how he does it. Oh crap. I think I just squished a bug,' Dawn thought. When she sat on the highest branch she could go to, she was joined by Hiei.

"Hey! Why'd you walk off on me? That was really rude you know that? Can you just take me back home? I really don't care anymore what the others think of me. I know I'm not an 'evil' demon or anything," Dawn said, a little too rude that she even surprised herself. Hiei glared at her, but took her down the tree. He didn't say anything...so she didn't either. She climbed on Hiei, (Inuyasha style) and in a matter of seconds, was back where they had left the car.

"Hiei, do you think we should call a mechanic?" Dawn asked, sounding much nicer now. Hiei looked at her, without emotions. "Or we _could _just run back..." Dawn suggested.

"You mean I can carry you back?" Hiei asked with a harsh voice. Dawn looked at him with a worried expression.

"I'll...just call the...um...mechanic," Dawn said weakly, "Oh wait, I remember I don't have a cell phone or the communicator Koenma gave me." Hiei left, leaving Dawn sitting on the broken car. Dawn sighed and started walking back home. She really had no sense of direction, but she remembered that she had not once turned. She had just gone straight.

'I wonder how many days I'll take to get there.' Dawn thought, ' If I took about four to six hours to get here, well, actually to the town, then I'll take about six days if I stop for breaks or when I'm tired. If I hadn't been mean to Hiei, I wouldn't be in this mess! I'm stupid, stupid, stupid!' She walked towards the grass and sat down under the shade of a tree.

**Back in Yusuke's house**

Everybody decided to stay to sleep over another day after what happened with Dawn. That is, except Dawn, Nathan, and Hiei. They decided that if Dawn sent another attack, they'd be together. Kurama was thinking deeply now, and Tyra was mad.

"Do any of you wonder wether those demons were sent by Dawn?" Kurama asked everyone. They all looked at him as if he was crazy, except for Tyra.

"Of course they weren't! You people are stupid, and I just realized it. They couldn't have been sent by Dawn because Dawn didn't even know she was a demon, and she was a half demon before. No demon would obey a half demon and you all know that! Plus, Hiei wouldn't leave with Dawn unless he trusted her. You're all just pointing fingers," Tyra yelled.

"Wait! Shorty was in the dark side before, what if he was never really good and always evil, but he was just using us? You don't know that, do you Tyra?" Kuwabara asked. Everyone thought about this, except for Tyra. She was disgusted at everyone for thinking that her friend had betrayed them. Suddenly, the window opened and through the window came Hiei.

'Hiei,' Kurama said to Hiei telepathically. Everyone looked at Hiei. They doubted him, because he had so willingly left with Dawn. They looked both at Hiei and at Kurama now who were standing in front of each other, as if in a conversation.

' Fox,' Hiei replied. Kurama looked at his eyes, as if searching for something, but he found nothing except for a glare.

'Where's Dawn? Is she a traitor or not?' Kurama asked him. Hiei glared at him harder.

'How could you believe the weak onna would try to kill us?' Hiei asked with disgust. Kurama was surprised, he had never had Hiei talk to him like this before.

'You're right Hiei. Now, where is she?" Kurama asked him. Hiei dissappeared and appeared sitting on the windowsill.

' I left her near an abandoned town, in a road,' Hiei replied. Kurama wondered why he had done so.

'Why?' he asked.

'She said she was going to call the mek an ik,' Hiei replied.

'Hiei! She doesn't have any way to call the mechanic! Why did your car malfunction in the first place?" Kurama asked.

'Fox, I know that. I'm going to see if the onna can find her way back,' Hiei said.

'All right, just don't tell anybody what you did Hiei.' Kurama said.

' I'm not stupid Fox,' Hiei said. Kurama sighed and Hiei looked out the window, like always. Everyone looked at the two of them, knowing they had had a conversation, and dying to know what they said. An eerie silence came and no one knew what to do or say. Tyra broke the silence. She walked up to Hiei and looked at him.

"Hiei, I need to speak with you." Tyra said. She turned to look around and saw everyone, (except Kurama looking at her as if she was crazy. She knew why. They wondered why in the world she would talk to a guy who could possibly kill her. (they still think Dawn, Nathan, and Hiei are traitors.) "In private," She added. Everyone grumbled and started to leave.

"Hiei, I know you know where Dawn is." Tyra said.

"Hn." Hiei replied. Tyra sat on the floor, making her have to look up at him.

"Well, if you tell me where she is, I'll tell you something that you might want to know." Tyra said. Hiei thought about it and decided to tell her where Dawn was. He doubted she'd find her anyway.

"Hn. She's near a town, by the automobile." Hiei said."Now, what were you going to tell me?" He asked. Tyra looked down and sighed.

"Well, do you remember when I said I was going to tell Dawn about your past if you didn't teach me how to control fire?" Tyra asked. Without waiting for an answer, which she probably wouldn't have gotten anyway, she continued. "Well...I don't really know anything about your past. I was bluffing."

"Baka onna." Hiei said. ' how could I have let this onna trick me?' He thought. Tyra stood up and looked out the window. She walked to the door and opened it Then, she went outside and ran, fast enough so that she was invisible to the human eye, but she couldn't match Hiei's speed. After running for a while, she stopped and looked around. There was nothing but trees and the road. Further off, she saw a black mustang. It had smoke coming out of it and there were tire tracks coming from its wheels. She ran to it, but as soon as she got there, there was no sign of Dawn anywhere. She tried sensing her with her new-found power, but found nothing. Not even the slightest hint that she was there. She suddenly grew alarmed and ran back to Yusuke's house. There, she found Hiei, still looking out the window. Kurama was sitting in the couch in front of him, thinking about something and voices were heard upstairs in Yusuke's room.

"Hiei," Tyra said out of breath. " Dawn's nowhere to be found...are you sure you left her by the car?"

"Hn. Of course baka," Hiei replied. Kurama looked up at Hiei.

"Hiei, would you consider looking for her with your Jagan Eye?" Kurama asked Hiei. Hiei glared back and didn't respond, but took off his bandana nevertheless. He closed his eyes and the Jagan opened. Tyra looked at him with awe and Kurama had a worried look in his face. After about five minutes, Hiei opened his eyes.

"Well?" Tyra asked. Hiei put his bandana back on and looked first at Kurama, then at Tyra, and finally out the window.

"The onna is missing." Hiei replied, leaving Tyra and Kurama shocked.

"What are we going to do? She was probably kidnapped, do you remember those demons who wanted to kill us? They could have kidnapped her. Kurama thought about this and looked down.

"We have to go find Dawn." Kurama said. Tyra looked at him with annoyance.

"How are we going to do that?" Tyra asked. Kurama looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I...I don't know." He replied.

**A little short, but I'm trying to update as fast as I can, even if it has to be little by little so bear with me.**

**Review please! **

**---Dawn--- **


	13. The demons and the man

"Where the hell are you things taking me!" Dawn asked the demons. Shortly after Hiei left, a gang of fairly strong demons surrounded her. They asked her questions, but she wouldn't answer and so they just kidnapped her. They also put a weird spell on her, so that others couldn't sense her aura. The tallest and fattest one slung her over his bare, sweaty back. She had tried screaming and kicking and hitting but everytime she did, another demon came and slapped her hard in the face and the rest of the demons laughed. This time was no different, and she earned herself a slap.

The demon who was holding Dawn was growing tired gave Dawn to the second tallest. He was not much better than the first, he was actually worse. He held Dawn bridal style, and did wrong (perverted) things everynow and then. Everytime he did, Dawn yelped, earning herself another slap. They suddenly came to a stop and the demon put Dawn down. She was grateful he did, and she sighed, earning herself a push to the ground. She scraped her knee, and got it full of dirt, which would probably make it infected but didn't complain, knowing all she would get was more pain. By now, she couldn't feel the right side of her face, and she wondered if she was ever going to get out of there. One demon came and took Dawn roughly by the arm. He lifted her up and took both her hands and put them behind her. Then, he took a rope and tied her hands together tightly so she wouldn't be able to use them. Then, they pushed her back to the ground and tied her ankles together. Dawn didn't struggle, she decided to give up. Another demon lifted her up now, and the but this one was much nicer than the rest. It didn't hold her roughly, or slapped her, or told her to shut up. This demon didn't seem to fit in with the group at all. Dawn looked at its face. Its pink eyes had a sad far-away look and its face seemed worn out and tired. Dawn noticed that this demon was, in fact, female and she seemed to be gentle, yet strong.

'I wonder why she's with this demon gang.' Dawn thought. She looked up at the demon once more, but she didn't seem to notice Dawn. After a while, they stopped walking. They reached a cave and went inside it. The inside was dark and cold, but it didn't lead anywhere. It was only big enough for five people and no more. It was still daytime and Dawn wondered why they had stopped. Suddenly, she heard many footsteps coming closer and closer. Then, they suddenly stopped, right at the cave entrance.

Dawn looked at the cave entrance, and saw that it was a man, looking roughly eighteen. He had light-brown hair that fell in his eyes, and strange clothes (he's dressed like Legolas from Lord of the Rings), making him look as if he was from a different time period. His eyes were golden, but there was a strange glint about them. His face was grim and stern and it looked as if he had never smiled before. Accompanying him were many demons. They were all dressed like him, yet his clothes were finer. He looked Dawn over and nodded to the demons that were with him. Dawn looked around at the demons who had taken her first and found them bowing down to the man. They got up and untied Dawn. She rubbed her wrists and found the rope had left markings. Two tall, wide, and strong looking demons walked over to Dawn and grabbed her by the arms. The man turned around and whispered to a demon closest to him.

The demon then announced, "You shall be executed," to the demon gang who had had Dawn in the first place.

The female demon Dawn had encountered then spoke up. "Why?" She asked. The man then whispered again to the demon.

"Our master has been doing nothing but business for about three hours. He needs entertainment," the demon replied. The female demon nodded, leaving Dawn shocked. Three demons took out their swords and Dawn turned around.

'What kind of monster would take another's life for sheer entertainment?' Dawn wondered. She wondered what he was going to do to her, but didn't ask, for fear of having something worse than was originally intended done to.

They then took her to the man who turned around and suddenly, the demons who were with him made a path so that Dawn, the two other demons and the strange man could walk through. The three with the swords were left there, to execute their own kind. After five minutes, they got to many horses, enough for all the demons there. The horses were and looked strong, but even they had a defeated look in their eyes. Dawn wondered what else this man did for 'entertainment'.

**Okey-dokey. well, I know this one was short too, but hey, at least it's something. I lost a lot of reviewers over the time I wasn't updating so now, I NEED AT LEAST FOUR MORE REVIEWS 'TILL NEXT CHAPTER. **

**---Dawn---**


End file.
